Memory
by Miyu399
Summary: Not as dumb as the Title. Raven loses her powers, and soon her memory and begins a new life a few cities over. Can the Teen Titans forget about her, or is she needed more then she knows.
1. The diary

Miyu: Hey ya kids welcome to another of my nutty fanfics.

Rain: Don't mind her, she's just being an idiot.

Justine: Like usual.

Miyu: T.T YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE ME!!!! WHHAAAA!!! (Runs away)

Rain: Odd, oh well on to the fic.

Justine: Miyu don own the Teen Titans, she only owns her large imagination and her ability to read all the Harry Potter books in 3days.

Miyu: (Comes back) How did you know about that?

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Memory  
Chapter #1: The diary.  
T T T T T T TT T T T T T T T T T T T T

(At the Titans Tower, 10:00 a.m.)

Beast Boy: BREAKFAST IS READY!!

Robin: That's great Beast Boy, could you bring it here? I have to get these reports finished.

Cyborg: Ya, and I have to finish this game.

Terra: And Star is teaching me her native language.

Beast Boy: SIT DOWN AT THE TABLE OR NO BREAKFAST FOR ANYONE!!

(Everyone runs to the table)

Cyborg: This better not be that Tofu stuff.

Beast Boy: It isn't, I found a recipe book behind the kitchen last night, and I think everyone will like this one.

Terra: No offence BB, but it doesn't look too appetizing.

Robin: Looks like Mumbo Jumbo's head.

Cyborg: Lost my appetite already.

Beast Boy: JUST TRY IT!

Robin: Ok ok…(Everyone takes a bite)

Starfire: How wonderful!

Cyborg: This isn't so bad.

Beast Boy: See I knew you'd like it.

Cyborg: Now don't get cocky.

Beast Boy: : P

Terra: Where's Raven?

Robin: Probably upstairs.

Beast Boy: I'll go get her. (Runs to Raven's room)

(Raven's room)

Beast Boy: Raven come on! It's breakfast time! (Nocks on the door and it opens)…odd…(Goes in)

(Walls are coloured black; T.V. and black couch are in a corner. Odd knickknacks and the sort scattered on shelves over the walls. Her bed is in the middle of the room and on it a strap bound light purple book.)

Beast Boy: (Picks up the book) How weird…a diary?

Raven: Beast Boy? What are you doing here?

Beast Boy: Huh? (Turns around and sees Raven in a white bathrobe and hair towel in an open door next to her couch.) You have your own washroom?

Raven: Yup, now can you get out?

Beast Boy: Uh…ya. (Runs to the door) By the way, Breakfast is ready. (Leaves)

Raven: I wonder what he was doing here…

(Teen Titans tower, Beast Boy's room, 1:05p.m.)

Terra: Are you sure you want to stay up here alone?

Beast Boy: Ya, I have to catch up on…something.

Terra: What?

Beast Boy: A…a book.

Terra: Well…ok then…I guess I'll see you later. Bye.

Beast Boy: Ya, See ya later. (Closes the door and runs to his bed, lifts the pillow and takes out the violet book) Now let's see what genre this book is. (Opens the first page)

_My name is Raven; I'm a legal Teen Titan as of today. I know this probably won't mean much when someone finally reads this, but becoming a Teen Titan is the best thing that has happened to since…well it's the best thing that's ever happened to me. There are some really great people on the team already. Robin is the leader; he trained with Batman before starting the Titans. He's also kind of cute, but he already likes someone so it'd be best to forget about him for now. Next is Cyborg; he's the next in command of the titans. He's really funny, and really smart. He's already taught me a few things, like how to pinpoint a spot with only a little bit of data. Then there's Starfire; she's the movie star in the group, but also quite modest…did I mention that she's an optimist? She's so bloody optimistic it makes my ears ring. Alien or not she's still really annoying. Last but not least is Beast Boy, a.k.a. the dingbat. He's the 'Funny guy' in the group, in other words he makes me gag. I hate to admit it…but I do kind of think that he's maybe a little tiny bit funny. (I hope he never finds this out)…_

Beast Boy: I knew it! (Does the happy dance before sitting down again) Let's see a different entry…(Flips through the pages) Ah, here's a good one, the day Cyborg and me went into her mind.

_Me again, of course. I guess I'm a little stressed out today; I have a mirror that contains a portal into my mind used ONLY for meditation. I'm not surprised that dingbat didn't read the back, not that it would make any sense to him anyways. His brain's too small to read. I'm just glad I got them out before they did any permanent damage…_

Beast Boy: Boring, (Flips a few more pages) ah yes, Terra joining the Teen Titans. I always wondered how Raven felt about that.

We got a new Titan today, her name's Terra, you know that girl Beast Boy had a crush on. Well, she's back, and this time she's staying. I guess I should be happy that Beast Boy's finally out of my hair, but I hate to say that I…kind of miss him. It's not that I like him or anything of course but well…he's the closest I ever had to a brother. You know, annoying, funny (sometimes), helpful (sometimes), and I can always count on him and the other Teen Titans to be there for me. Terra included, sure she's a little weird, but then again, she does trust me…

Beast Boy: (Wipes a tear from his eye) I never new Raven thought about me that way. But now that I think about it, she did seem a little sad when Terra came back…oh well. On to the next entry! (Flips to the middle) Hmm…today's entry.

_I'm feeling really down this morning, it's my birthday tomorrow and no body knows. I sort of wish that SOMEONE knew, but it wouldn't be like me to tell anyone. I had a dream last night that the Titans had given me a huge surprise party, but that's too much to wish for. Well, I have to stop writing if I want to make it down for breakfast. I'm glad that Beast Boy found that book I bought him today. It should help make his meals more edible. _

Beast Boy: (Closes the book) Her birthday? Tomorrow? (Puts the book back under his pillow and lies down) I wonder…(Runs to Robin's room)

(Robin's room)

Beast Boy: ROBIN! ROBIN!

Robin: (Opens the door sleepily) Huh? What? What is it? Where's the fire?

Beast Boy: Nowhere, can I just talk to you for a second?

Robin: (Yawns) Ya, sure, come on in.

Beast Boy: (Enters)

Robin: Now what did you want to say?

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Miyu: How's that for a cliffy?

Rain: Terrible.

Miyu: What do you mean?

Rain: Well we all know what's going to happen.

Miyu: Or do you?

Rain: Whatever. Please Reply!


	2. A party? Why not?

Miyu: Hey ya! Me again!

Rain: Of course.

Justine: I have a question.

Miyu: What is it?

Justine: Am I getting paid for being on your pre-convos?

Miyu: Uh…no.

Justine: WHAT?!?! (Throws energy bombs at Miyu)

Miyu: EEP!! (Runs away)

Rain: Oh boy…Miyu doesn't own the Teen Titans, and thank god for that.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Memory  
Chapter #2: A party? Why not?  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

(Titans Tower, Robin's room)

Robin: So what are you so excited about?

Beast Boy: (About to burst) IT'S HER BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!!

Robin: (Raises an eyebrow) Whose?

Beast Boy: (Takes a deep breath) I found Raven's diary and I found out that her birthday is tomorrow! And-

Robin: Wait a second! You looked in her diary? What are you crazy? She'll skin you alive if she found out!

Beast Boy: (Looks at the floor) I know. But didn't you hear me? IT'S RAVEN'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!! We have to make plans! We could get a double layer cake I wonder if she likes chocolate? And maybe some balloons, a streamer, and it'd have to be a surprise party and maybe…

Robin: Hold on a sec. you're saying that it's Raven's birthday tomorrow. Right?

Beast Boy: Yes.

Robin: And you want to plan a surprise party for her, right?

Beast Boy: Yes.

Robin: I see no problem in this, except for one little problem.

Beast Boy: What?

Robin: This is Raven we're talking about! She's not the party type! She'd kill us!

Beast Boy: Can we just try?

(A nock on the door is heard)

Robin: Just a second. (Walks to the door and opens it) OH! Uh Raven? What are you doing here?

Raven: (Looking worried) I lost a very important book this morning, can you check if anyone's found it?

Robin: Is it one of your spell books?

Raven: More important then just a dumb spell book.

Robin: What is it?

Raven: (Blushes slightly) A…a diary.

Robin: Oh…no offence, but you don't strike me as the one to keep a diary.

Raven: (Blushes) I…I mean I…uh…(Robin's mini radio blows up) OH, I am SO sorry Robin I-

Robin: (Puts a hand on her shoulder) It's no problem, I was goanna throw it out anyways. And I'll notify you if a book shows up.

Raven: Thanks. (Turns serious again) And if you tell anyone I'll skin you alive. (Leaves)

(Robin closes the door)

Beast Boy: That was friendly.

Robin: tell me about it.

Beast Boy: I think you have it in for her.

Robin: You're kidding right?

Beast Boy: Dude, I don't kid about romance.

Robin: Well I don't like her, I like Star. I bet YOU like her though.

Beast Boy: Nope, I'm with Terra. Raven and I are more like…brother and sister to the girlfriend boyfriend thing.

Robin: Ya…anyways, are you sure you want to do this party thing?

Beast Boy: Yup. And it's going to be a surprise party.

Robin: Great. Now how are you going to get her out of her in time for everyone to set up?

Beast Boy: Don't you mean how are YOU going to keep her out?

Robin: WHAT?

Beast Boy: Ask her out or something dude. I on the other hand have more important things to do. Like call the Baker. Hehe…(Runs off)

Robin: (Staring at the floor) How do I get myself into these messes? (Goes to find Raven)

(Top of Titans Tower 2: 45 p.m.)

Raven: (Meditating)

Robin: Hey Raven.

Raven: Do you mind? I'm kind of busy.

Robin: Actually…I was…uh…wondering…if you…uh…if you…ah dang it.

Raven: What?

Robin: I think it would be best if I wrote it down.

Raven: Suit yourself (makes a piece of paper and a pen float towards him)

Robin: (Scribbles quickly and passes the paper to raven)

_I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with tomorrow? If you don't mind that is._

Raven: (Frowns) How much did everyone bet that I would say yes?

Robin: NOTHING! I just want to ask you if you wanted to do something because you're the only one in the group who hasn't had a day off in nearly 4 months! I just want to treat you to something fun as a thank you!

Raven: (Stares at him) I…I…uh…(Stands up and smiles) In that case, I accept your offer.

Robin: Great I'll meet you outside the tower at 6:30 tomorrow. See ya then.

(Meanwhile in the living room, Beast Boy is standing on a table surrounded be Terra, Star and Cyborg.)

Beast Boy: So anyways it's Raven's birthday tomorrow and I propose that we give her a surprise party. We'll each have a job, and those who participate can go to the party. We can even call in Aqualad.

Terra: Question.

Beast Boy: Yes?

Terra: How do you know that it's her birthday?

Beast Boy: I…uh…I read her diary.

Star & Terra: WHAT!

Star: This is most dishonourable Beast Boy! What would Raven think!

Beast Boy: (Holds his head in his hands) Robin's already given me enough heck for this but come on who's in?

Terra: Sure it'd be fun to do something for Raven.

Star: Oh yes! Friend Raven does need to enjoy the anniversary of her birth!

Beast Boy: Cy?

Cyborg: Duh! I wouldn't miss this for the world!

Beast Boy: Good so we're all in. Terra and Star, you two will take care off decorations. Cy can take care of special effects. Terra could you also do the food? Aqualad can help you if he comes. I'll take care of organization of course.

Star: What will Robin be doing?

Beast Boy: He's in charge of keeping Raven out of the Tower until 8:00.

Star: Oh.

Cyborg: Hey does Raven like snow?

Beast Boy: I don't know. Why?

Cyborg: 'Cause I heard Thunder and Lightning are back in town and they might be able to make it snow.

Beast Boy: Good point…I'll see if I can go find them.

Terra: OH NO!

Beast Boy: WHAT!

Terra: That means we only have 1 day to get her a present!

Everyone: GASP! (Runs in different directions)

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Miyu: How was that?

Justine: Cute.

Rain: Better then before.

Miyu: By the way for all of those who want to know, Raven's birthday is on December 2 because I want it to be then.

Rain: And this will NOT I repeat NOT be a ravenBB fanfic.  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Review Responses

MoonFirePegasus: D Thanks.

Cindycindy549: Just ok? I'm hurt! Kidding. Beleive me there is NOT a BBRaven pairing. But i think they'd make great siblings.

DuckonMoose,Eh: Don't worry it's hard to insult me. Very hard to insult me. But please don't try, i take regection very badly.

SilverDemonSoul: Kool? Really? YAY! Sorry.

Hey: Don't be sad. I'll try to update regularily.

Nightwish13: I know! I love surprise parties don't you? I just can't get enough of them, even if they aren't mine. Personally I think organizing them for someone else is the best part.

R&R!


	3. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Miyu: Hey again! Before I begin writing I just wanted to tell you what Raven and Robin are wearing to their 'night out' (Giggles). Raven is wearing a regular dark blue T-shirt and a black sweater on top and plain blue jeans. Robin is wearing a red t-shirt and jeans oh ya and a dark blue jacket. (A.N: I just got these outfits of the top of my head) Also I forgot last time to thank all the wonderful reviewers! I LOVE YOU!

Rain: Yet again…she's lost it.

Justine: (Enters) Miyu I brought some nice people to meet you. They want to take you to a nice quiet place.

Miyu: Huh?

White coats: GET HER! (Run after Miyu)

Miyu: EEP! Justine you traitor! (Runs away)

Rain: (Covers her face) Miyu doesn't own Teen Titans. And she hopefully never will.

(A.N: From now on, I'm starting the stories with a quote)

(Quote: "Rain: What the hell are you doing?

Miyu: I'm seeing how many brain cells I can lose before I black out.

Rain: Of course." –Miyu & Rain in Anime World coming soon to a fan fiction near you.)

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Memory  
Chapter #3: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

(Outside the Titans Tower 6:30 pm)

Robin: (Leaves the tower and sees Raven sitting on a bench reading a book) Raven?

Raven: Hmm? (Sees Robin and closes her book)

Robin: So…where would you like to go?

Raven: Anywhere.

Robin: How about a movie? I heard Wicked Scary 2 is out.

Raven: Why not. (Both get on Robin's motorcycle and Robin drives then into town)

(Meanwhile the tower is in utter chaos.)

Terra: Aqualad go pick up the birthday cake!

Aqualad: Why me?

Terra: BECAUSE I SAID SO! (Pushes him out)

Starfire: (Putting up decorations) Oh dear, I cannot choose between these pink streamers or these blue ones.

Beast Boy: Go with the blue!

Cyborg: All right, who changed the computer password?

Terra: The password's birthday. Robin told me before he left.

Cyborg: Thanks! (Goes back to the computer)

Aqualad: I'm back! And Thunder and Lightning are here. (Runs to the kitchen with the cake)

Thunder: (Sees Beast Boy) Green one! We are here.

Beast Boy: (Runs over) Great! You made it; can I ask you two for a favour?

Thunder: What is it?

Beast Boy: If it isn't too much trouble, could you two make it snow? You know for Raven's birthday?

Lightning: Why not?

Thunder: It would be our pleasure. (Bows and Leaves)

Beast Boy: Good, that's one thing of my to-do list. (Pulls out a clip board)

To-do List 

_Birthday Cake: Done!_

_Decorations:_

Snow: Done! Surprise: Done! 

_Pizza:_

_Presents: _

_Games: Done!_

Beast Boy: Star! How are the decorations going?

Star: Quite wonderfully! I should be finished quite soon.

Beast Boy: Good (Checks it off) Yo, who ordered the pizza?

Terra: I did it'll be here soon.

Beast Boy: Very good! (Checks it off) And does everyone have their presents?

Everyone else: YES!

Beast Boy: Awesome! Then we're done!

Everyone: (Plops on to the ground)

(Meanwhile Back to Raven and Robin)

Robin: (Looks at his watch) I guess we should be heading back now.

Raven: Guess so.

Robin: (Drives them back to the tower)

(Back at the Tower 7:58 p.m.)

Raven: Where is everyone?

Robin: No idea.

Raven: (Glares)

Robin: I guess w-we should g-go look for th-them?

Raven: (Nods and goes up the elevator with Robin)

(At the top)

Raven: Why are the lights off?

Robin: No idea.

Raven: (Grabs Robin and pins him to a wall) I know that you know where they are so tell me!

Robin: My lips are sealed.

Raven: But your mind isn't.

Robin: But that would take all the fun out of it.

Raven: (Glares and lets him down) I'll ask you again, where are they?

Robin: (Points at the door) Through there.

Raven: (Walks to the door and carefully opens it) Hello?

Everyone: (Lights turn on) SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN!!

Raven: (Stares and a light bulb above Terra's head explodes)

Terra: EEP! (Covers her head)

Raven: Aqualad? Thunder lightning? (Looks AT Everyone) How did you know!

Robin: Beast Boy told us.

Beast Boy: (Nods happily)

Star: (Grabs Raven and pulls her down to the couch) It is time for fun human games!

Raven: Uh oh.

Terra: Brings arm loads of every single game imaginable.

Cyborg: And don't forget the light show ya'll! (Points to the roof)

Everyone else: WOW! (Really cool light show is on)

Raven: I still don't understand. How did you guy's find out?

Robin: Maybe Beast Boy should explain.

Beast Boy: (Gulp)

Cyborg: (Pats Beast Boy on the back) We're here for you man, just don't pull us into this. (Hides behind a couch with everyone else)

Raven: Do I want to hear this?

Beast Boy: Probably not.

Raven: Tell me. (Glares)

Beast Boy: I um…uh…why don't I just say this straight out?

Raven: (Nods)

Beast Boy: (Closes eyes) I kind of uh…(mumbles) read your diary…

Raven: WHAT!!! (Stands up and is about to punch BB)

Robin: Raven stop!

Terra: Give him a break he did organize this for you after all.

Star: Was Raven, please do not hurt him.

Aqualad: You'll regret it.

Beast Boy: (Whimpers)

Raven: FINE! (Sits back down)

Beast Boy: Whew (Sits next to Raven) I knew you wouldn't hurt me, right?

Raven: Don't think your going to get away that easily. (Says something and BB glows for a few seconds.

Aqualad: What'd she do?

Terra: No idea.

Star: perhaps a curse?

Robin: BB? How do you feel?

Beast Boy: Um…normal.

Raven: Of course you do. It's not a pain curse, those aren't any fun. The curse I put on you though (giggles) well I'll show you.

Beast Boy: I don't like this.

Raven: (Turns to Terra) Terra, what is your favourite animal?

Terra: Uh…a monkey! (Smiles)

Beast Boy: (Turns into a monkey and then turns back into a human) What the hell?

Raven: Like I said, this isn't a regular curse; this one acts on to the voice of every single Teen Titan in this room. Thunder and Lightning included.

Lightning: Most fun, Dog!

Beast Boy: (Turns into dog) Hey!

Thunder: Tiger!

Beast Boy: (turns into a Tiger) Hey this is no fun!

Robin: Well…actually it is. Cow!

Beast Boy: (Turns into a cow) Moo.

Terra: I love this! Puppy!

Beast Boy: I HATE THIS!! (Turns into a puppy) Woof!

Raven: HA! Hopefully this'll teach you not to take things that aren't yours.

Beast Boy: (Crying)

Star: Perhaps we should begin the gift giving?

Lightning: OH! Us first yes us first!

Thunder: May we?

Raven: Why not.

Thunder: (Grabs her hand and pulls her to the top of the tower) Be right back.

(Thunder and Lightning zap up onto the clouds)

Raven: What are they doing?

Beast Boy: You'll see.

(It starts snowing)

Terra: Wow…snow…

Robin: This is amazing!

Everyone: (Stares at Raven)

Raven: (Staring at the sky) Wow…

Beast Boy: Have you ever seen snow before?

Raven: (Shakes her head)

Beast Boy: Well this snow should last for a few days; we can show you how to use it tomorrow. You too Star.

Starfire: Oh yes! This is most beautiful, even though the darkness makes it hard to see the tiny white flakes made from snow.

Beast Boy: So…time for my present!

Terra: NO mine next!

Starfire: Permit me to give friend Raven her gift?

Beast Boy: (Turn's into a raven) STAR!!

(Thunder and Lightning come back)

Robin: Maybe we should settle this downstairs. WOAH! (Gets pushed down the stairs)

Robin: AHHHHHH!!!

Beast Boy: Oops.

(Everyone else walks down more slowly)

Beast Boy: So which present is next?

Terra: Ya how do we decide?

Raven: I have an idea. (Levitates a bottle into the living room) We just spin the bottle to decide who goes first.

Star: A most wonderful idea friend Raven! (Gives Raven a hug then sits down nest to BB who is now a raven and Terra to create a half circle)

(Robin, Aqualad & Cyborg also sit down)

Raven: (Spins the bottle) And the first present is…

(A.N: Maybe I should just stop it here…nah)

Raven: …Terra.

Terra: (Smiles) Here you go. (Passes Raven a Violet coloured box)

Raven: Thanks. (Opens it and finds…$120 worth in gift cards) Uh…

Terra: I'm sorry! I couldn't find anything that you'd like so I thought maybe…ya.

Raven: It's ok, I love it. At least now I can go shopping and actually buy something.

Terra: (Smiles)

Raven: (Spins the bottle again) Now we have…Star…

Starfire: YAY! (Hands Raven a medium sized present with smiles drawn on it)

Raven: Uh…

Starfire: (Smiling) Open my gift to you friend Raven. I wish for you to enjoy it!

Beast Boy: (Cawing like crazy and being ignored be everyone)

Raven: …ok…(Opens the present and sees a black scrap book with the her name on it) Weird…(Opens the book and sees pictures…lots and LOTS of pictures)

Everyone else: (Looks over her shoulder)

Beast Boy: Hey look it's the day Aqualad joined the team!

Robin: And there's mad mod.

Cyborg: Why is Atlas in it?

Starfire: I have created a scrapbook with all our memories bad and good! And I wish for Raven to enjoy it as much as I have. (Smiles)

Beast Boy: I give up! (Turns into a raven)

Raven: (Trying not to smile) Thanks Star, I love it.

Starfire: (Gives Raven a hug)

Raven: Oh boy…(Spins the bottle)

Cyborg: (Stops it with his foot)

Beast Boy: CHEATER!!

Cyborg: Alls fair in gift giving BB. We have to go down to the garage for my gift.

Robin: Cyborg, may I remind you that Raven's not old enough to drive?

Cyborg: So?

Robin: IT'S AGAINST THE LAW!!

Cyborg: You drive a motorcycle don't you?

Robin: …

Cyborg: If it makes you feel any better, I got her something legal.

Robin: …

Beast Boy: You guys coming? We want to see what Raven's present is! (Turns into a raven) Remind me to kill her.

(In the garage) (A.N: Do they have a garage?)

Cyborg: Gather round ya'll for the unleashing of the best birthday present ever to be made by two hands!

Raven: No offence Cy, but could you hurry it up a bit? Please?

Cyborg: Fine, I unleash…my greatest creation yet…(Looks around and smiles)…the…Titan Copter! (Pulls open a door to reveal a small helicopter with the signature T on it.)

Robin: …Legal is it?

Cyborg: Don't start.

Raven: (Walks up to it) Cool.

Beast Boy: Did you just say…cool?

Raven: Don't you start too.

Terra: That is so awesome.

Star: Simply amazing!

Aqualad: Not bad.

Thunder: Most impressive.

Lightning: Quite.

Raven: Is it really mine?

Cyborg: Sure is. You can try it out later.

Raven: (Frowns) I guess I should pick the next gift now.

Beast Boy: Yup! Only three people left so lets get this over with. (Grabs Raven's hand and pulls her back upstairs)

(Upstairs)

Raven: (Spins the bottle)

Terra: (Holding a fake microphone) Only three people left, who will be the next to give the gift? Did Aqualad even get raven a gift?

Aqualad: YES I DID!

Terra: And what else will Raven get?

Beast Boy: (Turns into a raven…again) This is getting old!

Raven: It's stopping! And next is…

Aqualad: Me…uh…(Hands Raven a small box) Happy Birthday.

Raven: (Opens the box and sees a real pearl necklace) Oh…it's…beautiful…

Aqualad: I inherited my family's oyster field a few weeks ago, so I got these myself.

Beast Boy: (Turns into an oyster) RAVEN!!

Raven: (Ignores Beast Boy) Amazing…

Beast Boy: (Nudges Aqualad) Suck up.

Aqualad: (Ignores him)

Raven: (Rolls her eyes and spins the bottle)

Robin: My turn! (Hands her a small box that looks oddly like Aqualad's) Happy Birthday Raven.

Raven: (Opens it and finds a matching pair of pearl earrings) Huh?

Robin: Aqualad and I got together to find you a gift, I just hope you like it. (Rubs the back of his head)

Raven: I love the whole thing. Thanks guys.

Beast Boy: Those are nothing compared to my gift! (Hands Raven a small black box) I have no doubt that you'll love it. Maybe even enough to take this spell off of me…

Raven: Don't push it. (Opens the book and finds a golden locket) Oh my gad…

Beast Boy: Open it.

Raven: (Opens it and sees a picture of her and Beast boy together laughing and on the other side the words "Siblings till the end") Siblings?

Beast Boy: (Blushing) I…uh…I mean…uh…

Raven: (Smiles) It's ok, I think it's wonderful.

Beast Boy: Really? THEN WILL YOU TAKE THIS STUPID CURSE OFF ME!!

Raven: (Rolls her eyes) No, but I can soften it up a bit for you. (Mumbles a few words)

Beast Boy: (Looks at himself) What happened?

Raven: I made your life a little easier; you won't turn into a Raven or Robin when someone says our names.

Beast Boy: Uh…thanks?

Cyborg: Come on ya'll I don't like the tension in this room, LET'S PARTY!! (Music turns on)

(Everyone except Raven and Beast Boy start dancing)

Beast Boy: (Staring at Terra and drooling)

Raven: (Looks at Beast Boy) Close your mouth Beast Boy. And it's not polite to stare at someone when they're dancing.

Beast Boy: (Closes his mouth and blushes) Oh and you looking at Robin doesn't count eh?

Raven: (Blushes slightly) I am not!

Beast Boy: Are too!

Raven: I –

Aqualad: (Comes over) You two really are perfect siblings. (Starts laughing)

Raven & Beast Boy: (Glare at Aqualad)

Aqualad: (Shakes his head)

(Meanwhile, outside the tower)

(A lone figure in a black bow holding a medium sized box walks to the front door and places the box on the front step. The figure steps back, looks up at the tower, rings the doorbell and then disappears)

(In the tower)

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! 

Terra: I'll get it! (Runs to the door and returns with the box)

Beast Boy: What's that?

Raven: It's a box dingbat.

Beast Boy: (Turns into a bat)

Robin: (Walks over to Terra) Who's it for?

Terra: uh…(Reads the card on top) To Raven of the Teen Titans.

Raven: Guess it's for me. (Grabs the box and opens it)

Beast Boy: What is it? (Tries to look over her shoulder)

Raven: It's a…necklace…(Shows him a plain necklace with a dark blue stone raven in mid flight on it)

Cyborg: Do you want me too scan it?

Raven: Sure. (Passes it to Cyborg)

Cyborg: (Scans it and finds nothing) Seems normal enough.

Robin: Must be from a fan.

Raven: Guess so…(Put's it on)

Starfire: It looks most beautiful on you friend Raven.

Robin: Ya…it looks awesome.

Beast Boy: (Elbows Robin and motions towards Starfire)

Robin: Oops, thanks.

Thunder: My brother and I must be leaving now.

Beast Boy: Already? It's not even 11:00 yet!

Thunder: Yes, we must be at Gotham city by morning, and there isn't much wind tonight.

Lightning: It will keep snowing through the night though.

Raven: Thanks for coming guys. (Smiles)

Thunder & Lightning: Bye! (Leave)

Beast Boy: I guess you have to leave to Aqualad?

Aqualad: …nah! I like it here, mind if I stay the night?

Robin: Your welcome to stay whenever you want.

Beast Boy: (Starts jumping on the couch like a dog) Ya ya! You can stay in the spare room next to mine!

Raven: (Rolls her eyes)

Terra: Are we just going to sit here all night? Why don't we go out for a while? I heard there's a couple of new nightclubs open today.

Beast Boy: Then let's go! (Is about to run out the door when…the alarm rings) '

Robin: Damn. I guess we can go after this. TEEN TITANS GO!

Raven: (Covers her ears) Do you have to yell so freakin' loud?

Robin: Sorry. Aqualad, you can stay here.

Aqualad: Whatever you say. Call me if you need help. (Grabs the game station)

(Everyone else runs to the T-car)

Raven: Why couldn't I take the copter?

Cyborg: Because it's only a few blocks away.

Raven: Then I could have gotten there sooner.

Cyborg: There isn't anywhere to land.

Raven: I'd land on the roof.

Cyborg: How would you get down?

Raven: I'd levitate myself down.

Cyborg: What if-

Robin: There it is! Stop the car! (Points at a bank robbery)

Terra: Isn't that the hive group?

Cyborg: Great, this will only take a minute. (Stops the car)

Robin: TEEN TITANS GO!

Raven: (Covers her ears again) That's really getting annoying.

Robin: Sorry.

Mammoth (A.N: Is that his name?): (Sees the Titans) not these guys again.

Jinx: Look, it's Cyborg. (Fixes her hair)

Beast Boy: (Turns into a tiger and jumps on Mammoth)

Jinx: (In a singsong voice) Hi Cyborg.

Cyborg: (Sweat drop) Uh…

Gizmo: (Fitting with Robin) Stop flirting and start fighting Jinx!

Jinx: Fine. (Throws Cyborg through the window)

Raven: (Standing behind Jinx) Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (Nothing happens) Huh?

Jinx: What's wrong Birdie? Run out of magic? (Throws Raven into a wall)

Raven: Ow…(Gets up and feels dizzy) what's wrong with me? (Sits down)

Robin: (Ties up Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth) That should keep you until the police arrive.

Terra: Where's Raven?

Raven: (Walks over) Right here.

Cyborg: You ok?

Raven: I think so, just a little dizzy.

Starfire: Perhaps you will feel better once we go home.

Cyborg: (Picks up Raven) Come on Rae, I'll let you sit in the front.

Raven: I can walk to the T-car myself Cyborg. (Jumps down and walks to the car)

(Everyone goes home)

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Miyu: (Hiding in a closet) Well? How did you like it? This is the longest I've written yet. 15 pages type 12.

Rain: (Sitting next to her) Not bad.

Miyu: Hush.

White coat: (Opens door) I've got you know!

Miyu & Rain: (Scream as loud as they can)

White coat: Ah shit! (Eardrums pop)

Miyu: (Runs out) Until next time my faithful readers. This is Miyu Sato-Hi signing off.

Rain: (Runs up next to her) Don't forget to Review!

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Reveiw Responses:

Wave Maker: Thanks.

Wild Spirit of Darkness2: First off,I LOVE your name! So Kawaii. And is it really awsome? (Blush) Thanks so much!

P.S: SorryI took so long with the update. I've been sick lately and i wanted to make this chapter extra long.

Sayonara!  
Miyu Sato-Hi.


	4. Allergies

Miyu: (In a plain sky blue room with Rain) Welcome back everyone! I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I –

Rain: (Covers Miyu's mouth) I have to shut her up or she'll start a speech again.

Miyu: Mm mam mo.

Rain: Pardon? (Takes her hand away)

Miyu: I didn't say anything; I was just trying to bite your hand.

Rain: Ok…

Miyu: If you're wondering what we're doing in this room, here's your answer. We are currently in Justine's room, the last place the White coats would look.

Rain: But that's not who we're hiding from right now.

Miyu: Yup, we're hiding from…the…(Whispers) Evil elves.

Rain: Apparently Miyu's Christmas list had "And I want all your elves to die" on it.

Elf: There they are! Kill them!

(Miyu and Rain runs away)

Random elf: Miyu doesn't own Teen Titans.

(Quote: "Miyu: Even though he's cute, cold, strong, brave, ruthless, and only talks to me doesn't mean I like him.

Jordan: Are you sure?

Miyu: Of course. I don't like him, I LOVE him.

Jordan: Ok…" –Miyu and Jordan from Anime World)

(A.N: No one has heard of Anime World because I OWN IT!! HAHAHAHA…(Well I own the story line and some of the characters)  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Memory  
Chapter #4: Allergies  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
(At the Tower, 11:00 P.M)

Beast Boy: (curled up like a cat and sleeping on the couch)

Terra: (Sitting beside him sleeping)

Cyborg: (at the computer)

Robin, Aqualad & Raven: (Trying to figure out why her powers aren't working)

Aqualad: Maybe you just ran out of steam.

Raven: If I did I'd be dead.

Aqualad: Maybe you are and you're just a ghost now.

Raven: Maybe you've spent too much time with Beast Boy.

Robin: Are you scared?

Raven: About what?

Robin: I don't know, remember the time we watched Super Scary? Maybe the same thing happened today.

Raven: I don't know…the movie we saw wasn't nearly as scary as the first one. And besides, I definitely learned my lesson that time. (Shudders) Who knew we had so many rats in our basement?

Beast Boy: (Turns into a rat and wakes up) RAVEN!!

Robin: Maybe the spell you put on Beast Boy took more power than you thought.

Raven: No, that's a basic intermediate level spell anyone with dark magic could do. And considering that Beast Boy's a changeling makes it all the easier.

Robin: Oh…

Beast Boy: Maybe she's just run out of steam, or a walking dead person.

Raven: Aqualad's already said.

Terra: (Wakes up) Maybe, you caught a cold or something, or an allergy.

Raven: I'm 14 Terra, I've caught cold's before. Nothing ever happens.

Cyborg: What about allergies?

Raven: I don't have any.

Cyborg: Really?

Raven: Other than Beast Boy…(Mumbles) Violet Jade.

Robin: Violet Jade?

Terra: Is there such a thing?

Raven: Where I'm from yes. It's a very uncommon Allergy, and doesn't have many side affects.

Cyborg: Found it!

Aqualad: Found what?

Cyborg: What happened to Rae's powers.

(Everyone runs over)

Cyborg: Gimme some room ya'll! Gimme some room. Ok, Rae's allergic to Jade, and as it turns out, her allergy cancels out demonic capabilities. Therefore cancelling out all of her powers and making her more or less human.

Beast Boy: English please.

Starfire: (Comes out of the kitchen) Friend Raven's demon like powers are cancelled out for a period of time.

Beast Boy: I still don't get it.

Raven: I'm a powerless human until my allergy is over.

Beast Boy: Oh. Thank you.

Robin: (Puts a hand on Raven's shoulder) You ok?

Raven: Am I off the team?

Everyone else: WHAT?!?!

Cyborg: Of course not.

Robin: You're a permanent member Raven, there's no way we'd kick you off for a little allergy. We'll just get a cure and that'll be that.

Beast Boy: Ya.

Terra: If I'm still on the team after everything I've done, there's no WAY that you shouldn't be on.

Raven: Ok…Um…where's Aqualad?

Aqualad: (On the couch sleeping)

Beast Boy: Sleepy head.

Starfire: (Yawns sleepily) Is it not time for bed friends?

Beast Boy: It's not that late!

Cyborg: (Stands up) I'm with Star, my circuits are goanna crash soon. I've got to get some sleep.

Terra: (Grabs Beast Boy) Bedtime BB.

(Everyone goes to bed)

(Raven's room, 1:30 a.m.)

Raven: (Looking at the clock) 3…2…1…now. (Get's out of bed and runs to the main room, looks around and sees the huge screen T.V.) As long as I don't have my powers I might as well have some fun. (Takes a covered photo out of her pocket and smiles) I'm going to love this, the others aren't but I am. (Slips the picture out of the cover and takes out a digital camera. Takes a re-picture, and attaches a digital camera to the T.V. And sets a Timer to 12: 00 the next day.) This is going to be perfect. (Looks at the picture one last time before leaving.)

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Miyu: How was it?

Rain: STOP ASKING THAT!!

Miyu: I can't help it. It's like a reflex that I can't control.

Rain: We'll have to change that. (Takes out a series of dangerous power tools)

Miyu: Do you know how to use any of those?

Rain: No idea. So that's where your head comes in.

Miyu: (Turns white) Uh…THAT'S ALL FOLKS! (Runs away)

Rain: GET BACK HERE! (Runs after her)

Random civilian: (Takes off mask and reveals herself to be Justine) And don't forget to review or my white coats and brain washed elves wont have a chance to get there revenge on Miyu Sato-Hi. Bye!


	5. Earn your keep

Miyu: Hello everyone welcome back! Thanks for sticking through chapters 1-4 and wanting to read this one.

Rain: Don't know why you do. Her stories suck.

Miyu: (Pulls out a bazooka) Pardon?

Rain: Her stories are awesome! But before you start reading I do have a question for Miyu that might concern everyone.

Miyu: What is it?

Rain: Why don't I get paid for being in your pre-notes?

Miyu: Because…uh…because…you…umm…because you're my best friend. (Puppy dog eyes)

Rain: NO! NOT THE EYES OF DOOM!! (Covers her face and runs away)

Miyu: Well that takes care of one disaster in the making. I don't own the Teen Titans and most likely never will, but if I do happen to make it rich and buy the company I will inform you. Read on my faithful fans and the people who are reading this cause they've got nothing better to do.

(A.N: If everyone who reads this could be so kind as to donate a few dollars to their local red cross or help the children foundations for the poor people in South Asia who's lives have been ruined from the Tsunami on boxing day. It will only take a few minutes of your day and it could help someone's life return to how it was or to help find those people who are still reported as missing. Thanks ever so much and I hope that no one in your family was hurt.)

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Memory  
Chapter 5: Earn your keep  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

(Titans Tower, Main room, 9:15 am)

Beast Boy: (Coming into the room) Hello? Anybody awake?

Raven: (Sitting at a table drinking tea) Yes Beast Boy, yet again you are the second one awake.

Beast Boy: Really? I thought Cyborg and Aqualad were getting up early today. Oh well, guess I'll have to start without him. (Runs to the couch)

Raven: Start what?

Beast Boy: (Turns the game station on) Practicing for Robo-battlers 3 the game. Wanna give it a try?

Raven: Try one of your idiotic and pointless games? No thanks.

Beast Boy: Come on. It could be fun.

Raven: No.

Beast Boy: Please?

Raven: No.

Beast Boy: I know that you want to, but your ego wont let you.

Raven: …Actually it's my self-respect.

Beast Boy: We could pretend I blackmailed you into it.

Raven: …Ok, now move over.

Beast Boy: (Smiling) All right, the controls are on the screen during the game, and-

Cyborg: (Walking into the room with Aqualad) Well well well…

Aqualad: Raven? I didn't now you liked games.

Raven: There's a lot about me you don't know, and I DON'T like games. Beast Boy-

Cyborg: Blackmailed you. We were listening.

Aqualad: Did you really think that we would fall for such a lame story?

Raven: (Staring at Cyborg and Aqualad) But… (Starts whimpering and has puppy dog eyes) You wont tell anyone will you?

Cyborg, Aqualad & Beast Boy: (Staring at Raven)

Cyborg: Uh Raven?

Aqualad: We wont tell.

Raven: (Smiling) Thank you! (Turns on the game station and starts playing a game)

Beast Boy: Thank you? I think I'm going to faint. (Faints)

Cyborg: (Looking at Beast Boy) That's just sad. (Turns to Raven) You don't think that our silence is for free right?

Raven: (Loses the game) Uh…actually I did. (Bits her lip) What do you want?

Aqualad: What are you willing to pay?

Raven: Not dragging you to the roof of the Tower and pushing you off.

Aqualad: (Frowns) You wouldn't.

Raven: Oh wouldn't I?

Cyborg: Don't try her Aqualad, she really will do it.

Aqualad: (Frowns again) Whatever. So are we trying your new game or not Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: Of course we are. How about it Raven?

Raven: Uh…(Looks at Cyborg and Aqualad) No thanks; I guess I'll just watch. (Leaves)

(Later at 10: 30 am)

(Titan alarm rings)

Robin: (Runs into the room) Who is it Raven?

Raven: (Checking the computer) Mumbo Jumbo at the national bank…again.

Robin: Got it, TITANS GO!! (Is about to run out and then stops) Uh…

Cyborg: What is it?

Robin: Um…Raven, maybe you should stay here.

Raven: Oh.

Robin: (Not keeping eye-contact) Not that we couldn't use you it's just that…

Raven: (Looks at the ground) It's all right, I can take a hint. (Leaves the room)

Beast Boy: Smooth Robin, real smooth.

Robin: Aww, shut up. TITANS GO!

(11:20)

(The Titans are walking back in)

Robin: I can't believe it took so long to nail him!

Terra: And you guys said that it would be easy.

Starfire: He has learned many new tricks yes?

Aqualad: All in all, that was kind of fun. (Everyone but Robin starts laughing)

Beast Boy: Ya, especially when he gave robin a wedgei.

Robin: (Blushing) He snuck up on me! Besides, it wasn't half as funny as when Beast Boy grew a tail and was wearing a bra. (Laughs)

Beast Boy: HEY! (Blushes) It was a distraction!

Cyborg: For who, Mumbo Jumbo or us?

Beast Boy: That's beyond-

Raven: I guess you had fun.

Beast Boy: (Screams) Gad Raven, don't sneak up on me!

Raven: (Shrugs) Sorry. (Goes to the kitchen)

Cyborg: (Sniffs the air) Something smells good…really good.

Beast Boy: (About to go into the kitchen) What's cooking Rae?

Raven: (Slams the door in his face) You'll find out in a minute. Now go sit down!

Terra: Huh? What was that about?

Robin: No idea, but I guess we should listen to her.

(All sit down and 1 minute later Raven comes out in an apron with her hands behind her back)

Raven: Cyborg, Robin, Terra could you guys help me with the dishes?

Raven, Cyborg & Terra: Sure. (Follow her to the kitchen)

Robin: (Comes out with 7 plates, 7 cups, and 7 forks and knifes.)

Beast Boy: What is it Robin?

Robin: I don't know, she has the food hidden, she just told me what to get and then told me to get out. (Sits down next to Starfire)

(1 minute later the others come out with food galore)

Raven: (After the dishes are laid out) I made something that everyone should like. For Beast Boy, some caser salad. For Cyborg, spaghettis and sauce. For Star…mustard.

Starfire: (Smiles) Oh thank you friend-Raven!

Raven: Uh huh…anyways, for Robin I have homemade brownies.

Robin: (Smiles) How did you know?

Raven: (Whistles innocently)

Robin: Well?

Raven: Well you were gone for a long time so I…(Mumbles) I went into your room and read your diary.

Robin: WHAT!!

Beast Boy: Haha! Sweet! What was in it?

Raven: Not much really…but it's amazing how many times you can say Starfire's name in one sentence.

Cyborg: (Holding Robin away from Raven) Maybe you should finfish talking about the food.

Raven: Good idea. For Terra, I found one of Star's cookbooks and made…uh…the green stuff you said taste like sushi and ice cream.

Terra: Awesome!

Raven: (Smiles) Last but not least, for Aqualad is a new taste of surface food…a burger and fries.

Aqualad: (Looking at the burger) Interesting. (Takes a bite) This is pretty good. (Keeps eating)

Beast Boy: Hold on, what are you eating Raven?

Raven: Oh…I already ate. I just made all this so that you guys didn't have to fight over pizza when you got back from the fight.

Robin: What else did you do besides sneak into my room and cook?

Raven: (Glares at him) I vacuumed the ENTIRE tower, found the remote, cleaned up Beast Boy's room, which I'm still not finished, and sorted the laundry.

Everyone else: (Staring at her)

Robin: Wow.

Aqualad: Impressive.

Beast Boy: You cleaned my room? Wow. That's like, a miracle.

Raven: (Smiles and blushes) Well, I don't want to keep you from your lunch any longer. (Goes to the T.V and turns it on)

Everyone else: (Starts eating)

(20 minutes later)

Raven: What time is it?

Cyborg: (Look at his watch) Uh…11: 47.

Raven: Thanks, are you guys finished yet?

Beast Boy: (Grabs Robin's last brownie and stuffs it in his mouth) Yup.

Robin: HEY!

Beast Boy: (Licks his fingers) Too much chocolate is bad for you Robin.

Aqualad: (Goes to the couch and sits down next to Raven) Thanks for lunch Rae that was delicious.

Raven: Really?

Robin: (Sits on the other side of her) Sure was, I might even consider forgiving you for reading my diary.

Raven: Really?

Robin: Nope. (Stands up) I'm still mad at you, even if those brownies were the best I've ever eaten. (Leaves)

Raven: Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?

Beast Boy: Insult. If you don't know which one it is, it's always an insult.

Raven: You'd know. (Leaves)

Beast Boy: Huh?

Aqualad: She got you good man.

Beast Boy: Shut up.

(Titans Alarm rings)

Terra: What? That's the second one this morning!

Raven: (Looks at the computer) It's only Cinderblock, he shouldn't be too hard to beat.

Robin: Then we'd better get a move on it. TEEN TITANS GO!!

Raven: (Watches them leave) I hate this. (Goes to the T.V, climbs behind it and changes the timer to 8:00 pm.) That should give them enough time. (Sigh) I guess I'd better finish Beast Boy's room. (Goes to Beast Boys room)

(5:00 p.m.)

Robin: (Comes through the doors) RAVEN! RAVEN!

Starfire: (Lands beside him) Is she not here Robin?

Robin: Don't know.

Beast Boy: Maybe she's cleaning the rest of the Tower and didn't here our call.

Aqualad: Maybe Slade came and she escaped from him.

Beast Boy: But then she would have called.

Robin: (Grabs his head) What if Slade found her and is holding her for ransom.

Everyone else: (Staring at robin)

Raven: And I thought Beast Boy was the weird one.

Everyone else: Huh? (Staring at Raven, who is wearing a pair o light blue jeans and a brown short sleeved T-shirt.)

Starfire: Oh friend-Raven! I'm so happy that you are all right!

Raven: Why wouldn't I be?

Cyborg: Cinderblock noticed that you weren't at the fight and since he got away we're pretty sure that he went to report to Slade.

Robin: We called to see if you were ok, but you didn't answer.

Raven: Well, Slade hasn't been here yet.

Terra: Then why didn't you answer?

Raven: Oh. I went shopping. (Shows about 20 shopping bags)

Beast Boy: Shopping? Who are you? And what did you do with our Raven.

Raven: (Laughs) I'm powerless now remember? I might as well enjoy it while I can.

Aqualad: Uh huh…

Terra: (Grabs a bag) What'd you buy?

Raven: (Grabs the bag back) A few necessities. Since I can't help in the battles, I'll be earning my keep by taking care of the Tower. And people will get suspicious if they she me in a grocery store. So for the perfect disguise I've got 'normal' clothes, colour contacts, and of course…my own bank card.

Beast Boy: Wow.

Robin: Well, you'll be prepared. But how are you getting to the mainland without people noticing?

Raven: Uh…haven't thought about that.

Cyborg: I can help you with that. I just finished a new motorcycle for Robin that can go on water. Maybe you can borrow it for a while.

Raven: That would really help.

Robin: You're not old enough to drive.

Raven: …So? You know that, and I know that, but the police don't know that. And no one's going to recognize me.

Starfire: But what if we meet in the city?

Raven: You won't recognize me, and if you do just treat me like an average civilian.

Terra: This is going to take some getting used to.

Raven: Tell me about it.

Cyborg: I think we can do it. And with Raven taking care of the Tower things should be getting better around here. We might even find the remote!

Robin: Still…what if someone finds out about your powers?

Raven: Uh…then I'll be in a lot of trouble.

Robin: Exactly.

Aqualad: Why don't you teach her how to fight Robin?

Starfire: Yes, a marvellous idea!

Robin: I guess it could work. Are you up to it Raven?

Raven: Of course! OH, I nearly forgot. (Grabs a bag) I bought a few new movies for us to see tonight.

Beast Boy: Awesome! Movie night guys!

Cyborg: I'll get some snacks ready! (Runs to the kitchen and gets stopped by Raven)

Raven: I think it's a bit early for movies.

Robin: Ya, and I have to finish a few reports.

Aqualad: Then what time should we begin the movie night?

Terra: How about 8:00?

Raven: That sounds good.

Starfire: Oh marvellous! Tonight we shall feast on unhealthy junk-food and watch an array of many new films!

Raven: Well, if no one minds I'm going to try out my disguise and new bike.

Robin: Ah…MY bike.

Raven: Fine fine, YOUR bike. Cyborg, is Robin's motorcycle painted like a Titans bike yet?

Cyborg: Nope. I haven't had time. What colour do you want me to paint it?

Raven: A light purple will do nicely, thanks Cy. (Goes up to her room)

(30 minutes later in Cyborg's garage)

Raven: Hey Cy, is it ready yet?

Cyborg: Yup, just wait 5 more minutes for it to dry, and (Turns and sees Raven) WOAH!

Raven: (Wearing a short jean skirt with a light violet strapless shirt and a tight open jacket on top. She still had on her regular boots and normal hair colour but her eyes weren't their usual purple colour, instead they where a light blue.) You like?

Cyborg: Ya…I mean, you look really REALLY different.

Raven: I really don't think I look as different as everyone says. (Sits on her new motorcycle) This is awesome Cy.

Cyborg: Thanks, but if you don't believe me at least believe this, I think you could give Star a run for her title as hottest Teen Titan.

Raven: Huh?

Cyborg: (Blushing) I mean…uh…ya just forget everything I said. Have a nice test run Rae. Remember the blue button activates the water skies, the brown button activates the wheels, and the red button calls the Tower incase you run into trouble.

Raven: (Looks at all the other buttons) What are these for? (Points to some small buttons on the side)

Cyborg: Nothing important, I'll teach you everything else later. I'll call you in at around 7:30.

Raven: All right. (Turns the power on) See ya! (Drives away)

Cyborg: (Looks at the door) You can come out now Robin, I told her exactly what you said.

Robin: (Comes out of the shadows) She really does look good doesn't she?

Cyborg: (Puts a hand on his shoulder) Don't man, you've already got a girlfriend. Don't do anything stupid.

Robin: You'd accuse me of cheating on Star?

Cyborg: Asked me that 1-month ago I'd have said no. Now though…I don't know, you seem so…different.

Robin: Whatever. Come on, Beast Boy's about to see his clean room, I want to be there when he faints.

Cyborg: Good idea. (Both leave, not noticing that Raven had never left the garage and was listening to their whole conversation.)

Raven: Interesting. I should tell Starfire…but that would be mean. But then again when have I been nice? Oh well, I guess there's a first time for everything. (Goes back to the bike) Besides, I have to see what this thing can do. (Leaves)

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Miyu: How was that? Now do you know why i took so BAMN LONG ON IT!!

Rain: STOP ASKING THAT!!!

Miyu: I can't help it! It's like that nervous tick I get under my left eye when I've had to much sugar.

Rain: Like what you're doing right now?

Miyu: Huh? (Feels her eye) Oh, but I haven't eaten any sugar today.

Rain: Sorry to disappoint you Miyu, but Turtles, Lindors, leftover candy canes, plain sugar, and chocolate muffins all have sugar in them.

Miyu: Really? That would explain a lot.

Rain: Of course.

Miyu: I know this post-note was boring but don't sue me, I'm dead tired and my Socials teacher doesn't seem to understand that I refuse to work on the holidays.

Rain: R&R please. Whatever that means.

Miyu: Miyu Sato-Hi signing off.


	6. Movies and Mayhem

Miyu: Sup ya'll! Welcome to number 6!

Rain: Why haven't you quit yet?

Miyu: I promised everyone that I would finish one of my fanfic and NOT give up on it because of lack of reviews.

Rain: Why?

Miyu: (Blushes) Because I actually like this one.

Rain: Uh huh…you're weird.

Miyu: (Sticks her tongue out at Rain) Meanie.

Justine: She's not mean Miyu, I am.

Miyu & Rain: EEP! (Miyu jumps behind Rain)

Rain: Oh it's just you.

Justine: What do you mean just me? I'm that most evil half human out there. You should tremble before me pitiful child.

Rain: (Walks up to her) Child? I'm older then you remember.

Justine: Physically yes, but mentally I'm much older and wiser then you.

Rain: Uh huh…(Stomps on Justine's foot) But I'm still physically stronger than you.

Justine: (Sits down and starts crying)

Miyu: What's wrong Justine?

Justine: My elves and white coats all quit because they can't find you.

Miyu: Oh, well, will you feel better if you did the disclaimer?

Justine: Duh! Miyu doesn't own a freaking thing except her crazy imagination and ability to make a complete stranger laugh.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Memory

Chapter #6: Movies and mayhem.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

(7:15 PM, outside the Titans Tower)

Raven: (Thinking) _Robin likes Starfire not me…but then why would he have said…no. There's no way that he could like me, and even if he did when my powers came back I wouldn't be able to like him back. _(A button on the bike starts blinking) Uh…(Presses the button)

Cyborg: (Comes up on a screen looking scared) I told you not to touch anything! Now the Titans Tower's going to explode and it entirely your fault!

Raven: (Sees Beast Boy laughing in the background) Sure…next time make sure Beast Boys out of view when you trying to scare me. What's up?

Cyborg: (Throws something that looks like the remote control at Beast Boy) Stupid little…(Turns back to the screen) Ya, it's time to come back inside. We start the movies at exactly 8:00 and Star and Terra have already gone upstairs. They want you to join them when you get back.

Raven: All right. I'm on my way. See you in half a minute.

(4 minutes later, outside Raven's room)

Starfire: There you are friend!

Raven: What are you guys doing outside my room?

Terra: Nothing. We need to be inside to do your transformation.

Raven: (Backs away) W-what?

Starfire: (Grabs Raven and goes into her room)

Terra: You heard me, you transformation. You did pretty well for your first day, but you have to change for a movie night.

Raven: (Struggling) I DON'T WANT TO!!

Terra: (Ignoring her) You have your own washroom, perfect.

Starfire: (Drops Raven on her bed) I'll find her suitable clothes Terra.

Terra: Yup, and I'll do hair.

Raven: Hair?

Terra: You have to change your image girl. You'll get your powers back soon, but in the meantime your going to enjoy being a teenage girl to the fullest.

Raven: (Gulp)

(Downstairs)

Robin: (Hears a scream) What are they doing to her?

Cyborg: (Flips the channel) Nothing to drastic I hope.

Aqualad: (Smiles) I don't know, she was pretty hot before. Wonder what she'll look like now.

Beast Boy: I'm bet she'll look awesome. I just wish she'd let us start the movie.

(7:54 p.m.)

(Star and Terra come downstairs with a curtain)

Starfire: Drum roll please!

Terra: (Hangs the curtain between them) We are pleased…

Starfire: VERY pleased!

Terra: …to present for the first time ever…RAVEN!!

Raven: (Steps out of the curtain)

Cyborg: …Whoa…

Beast Boy: (Hearts in his eyes)

Robin: (Not looking)

Aqualad: I'm glad I'm single.

Raven: (Wearing a short black skirt and a black tang top with a violet rose drawn on it. Her hair had somehow grown a few inches longer and was put in a high ponytail with pinkish streaks on it. Her boots where black with dark purple laces.) I guess you like it?

Cyborg: Like is an understatement.

Beast Boy: Way understatement.

Robin: (Still not looking) Can we start the movies.

Raven: Sure, I'll go get them. Cyborg, could you go get snacks?

Cyborg: Sure.

(7:58p.m)

Raven: (Comes back downstairs holding the movies) Sorry, I couldn't find them.

Beast Boy: Pass 'em here, I'll put 'em in. (Grabs the movies and walks to the T.V.)

Raven: (Looks at her watch and sits down between Robin and Aqualad) _10…9…8…7…_

Beast Boy: Hey I can't get this open- oh. (Takes the DVD out)

Raven: _4…3…2…_

Beast Boy: And play-WHAT THE HELL!!

(Picture of him drawing a moustache on Robin while he's sleeping)

Robin: HEY! I was wondering who did that…BEAST BOY!!

(Picture of Robin running out of the Tower without his pants)

Everyone but Robin: (Laughing)

Robin: I thought no one saw that…

(Picture of Cyborg eating some Tofu and smiling)

Cyborg: Aw shit…

Beast Boy: HAHA! I knew it! You DO like tofu!

(Picture of Beast Boy kissing Terra)

Raven: Aww…

Robin: I'm goanna be sick…(Covers Star's eyes)

Starfire: What is going on?

Terra: (Blushing) I thought no one saw that.

(Picture of Starfire putting a whoopee cushion under Robin when he's sitting down)

Robin: Starfire? I thought that was Beast Boy!

Starfire: (Looking at the ground) I am sorry, Beast Boy said it would be funny.

Beast Boy: Don't drag me into this!

(Picture of Raven dropping a banana peel in front of Beast Boy when he comes out of the washroom from a shower)

Beast Boy: HEY! I NEARLY BROKE MY NECK OVER THAT!

Raven: (Sweat drops) Sorry…

(Picture of Cyborg dropping Robin's computer off of his desk)

Robin: I was wondering why it wouldn't work…CYBORG!

Cyborg: It was an accident! I-Oh…(Sees the next picture) you might not want to look Robin.

(Picture of Aqualad kissing a shocked Starfire)

Starfire: I do not remember that…

Robin: (Looks like he's going to strangle Aqualad)

Aqualad: (Hides behind Raven) I'VE BEEN FRAMED!!

Raven: (Walk up to the T.V. and looks at it closely, in the background Robin is strangling Aqualad) This isn't a real picture.

Robin: Huh?

Raven: It's been changed.

Aqualad: (Turning blue)

Robin: (Let's go of Aqualad) What do you mean?

Raven: Starfire was kissing someone else, THAT'S what I mean. I could find out whom if you can find me where all these pictures are coming from.

Robin: Ok…

Beast Boy: …Ya this is all very exciting but can we PLEASE JUST WATCH A MOVIE!!

Raven: Impatient, so impatient.

Robin: We should be finding out who created this incredibly embarrassing slide show of us.

Beast Boy: Cyborg probably did it. He has the technology.

Cyborg: Beast Boy probably did it! He's just the type!

Beast Boy: DID NOT!

Cyborg: DID TOO!

Beast Boy: DID-

Raven: HUSH!

Beast Boy: …not…

Raven: A stupid joke shouldn't ruin our night. Just cause Beast Boy-

Beast Boy: DID NOT!!

Raven: (Ignores him) –committed a stupid prank. Now who wants to forget about this and have some fun? (Goes to the T.V. and puts her finger on play.) Well?

Terra: Sure. I'm up for fun.

Star: Of course!

Robin: (Still ignoring Raven) Ya, whatever.

Aqualad: (Still slightly blue) Keep Robin away from me and I'd take on a pack of sharks in a feeding frenzy if you want.

Beast Boy: STOP BLAMING THIS ON ME!! Sure.

Cyborg: I'll get another bag of popcorn. I used the last one during the pictures. (Runs to the kitchen.

Raven: So we're all set to go…ready? And…PLAY. (Presses play and sits down between Robin and Aqualad)

(3:00am next day, Raven's room)

Raven: (Watching her clock) 3…2…1…Go! (Walks out of her room and into the living room. She looks around and slowly walks up to the T.V. She takes a quick sweep with her eyes over the room before bending down behind the T.V. and comes out with the Camera in her hands. And-)

Cyborg: (Turns the lights on) GOT YOU NOW - (Sees Raven)…BB?

Robin: (Jumps out from behind a couch.) No way…Raven? But…why?

Raven: (Rolls her eyes) Gimme a break, you act like I broke into a high security prison or stole something from a museum. I was just having some fun. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way… (Tries to walk between them)

Cyborg: Oh, your not going anywhere.

Robin: But why the pictures? And how?

Raven: I get around more then you know. People never notice me, and the last picture I drew on Cyborg's computer if you were going to try to kill Aqualad again. (Walks away)

(Robin and Cyborg look at each other before going up to bed)

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Miyu: You- (Looks at Rain) uh...ah what the hell. I've been taken off sugar and i can't be funny anymore.

Rain: She's running on reserves right now.

Miyu: And to make things worse my mom found my hidden stash of candy. You should have seen her.

Rain: She was so pissed off i thought she was going to kill Miyu.

Miyu: She wouldn't, I'm her straight A student remember?

Rain: NOT!

Miyu: AWW SHUD UP!

Justine: Ignore the idiots and PLEASE REVEIW!! JUST SAY VERY GOOD PLEASE UPDATE!! Bye bye.


	7. Training and fights

Miyu: Wassup ma hommies?

Rain: She's finally sugar high again.

Miyu: YA! (Doing the happy dance) My friends snuck my some sugar during class and now i'm...HYPER! YAHOO!

Rain: (Covering her ears) Uh...great...Miyu doesn't own the Teen Titans. Have a nice day.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Memory  
Chapter 7: Training and fights  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
'_Words'_ Writing  
_Words_ Thoughts  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

(4:55 am, Raven's Room)

Robin: (Into a loud speaker) WAKEY WAKEY TIME RAVEN, TODAY WE BEGIN YOUR TRAINING!

Raven: AAAHH! (Sees Robin and throws a book at him) GET OUT OF HERE!

Robin: (Laughs and runs out the door narrowly missing getting hit by a lamp)

Cyborg: (Waiting outside) Someone seems grumpy this morning.

Robin: (Still laughing) Tell me about it…you know…that was kind of fun.

Cyborg: (Stares at him) You're starting to sound like BB Robin. And I DON'T mean that nicely.

Robin: Ya, whatever. (Looks at his watch) How long does it take a girl to get ready?

Cyborg: A girl takes 30 minutes, Terra takes 35 minutes, Star takes 45 minutes, Raven takes 10 minutes, and NEW Raven takes...unknown number of minutes.

Robin: And you know that how?

Cyborg: 4 words, too much spare time. Not that I'm complaining.

Robin: Of course.

Raven: (Comes out of her room wearing sweats) Mind telling me why you guys are standing outside my room at 5 o'clock a.m.?

Robin: Like I said, training.

Raven: BUT IT SO EARLY!

Cyborg: It's your own fault for staying up so late.

Raven: (Groans)

Robin: Well standing here isn't going to help you guard yourself. Let's head to the workroom. If we hurry, we can get the beginner moves finished before lunch, then we can eat.

Raven: I'll hate you after this you know.

Robin: I know.

(11:47 am in the main room with the big T.V)

Raven: (Dressed in street clothes and holding her stomach) Please tell me someone saved me lunch.

Terra: Yup. (Runs to the kitchen and comes out with a plate of spaghetti) Here you go.

Raven: Thanks Terra. (Sits down and starts eating)

Robin: (Comes in an sits down next to Raven) Do I get some?

Raven: No, now leave me alone.

Robin: Oh come on. I went easy on you. Besides, now you can go anywhere you want and you wont make us worry.

Raven: (Takes out her necklace and stares at it) I can't wait till I get this stupid thing off.

Robin: Why don't you just take it off?

Raven: If I do, and I haven't taken my antidote yet…well you think my powers are scary when I HAVE control right?

Robin: Yes.

Raven: Well if I take it off you'll see how scary they are when I DON'T have any control.

Robin: Yikes. I really don't want to see that.

Raven: Yup.

Robin: (Gets up when Starfire enters the room) Well, I guess I should go now and leave you in peace.

Raven: See ya.

Robin: Ya, bye. (Leaves and drops a piece of paper near her)

Raven: (Sees the paper) What? (Opens it and reads it) '_Raven, I guess you're mad at me after training practise and waking you up so early. Can I make it up to you by talking you out to a movie today? Say like maybe…8 o'clock? Well, if you want to could you just tell me later? Uh…ya well I guess I'll see you later. Bye. Your friend, Robin.' _What the…

(Later outside Robin's room)

Raven: _Oh dear lord, he'd better not be here. _(Nocks on the door) Oh well, guess no ones home. (Turns and bumps into Robin)

Robin: Raven?

Raven: Uh…ya…sorry I had to…uh…ask whether or not we were having training practise tomorrow morning.

Robin: Why ask? I'll just wake you up.

Raven: Exactly, I wanted to know if I should activate my traps tomorrow or not.

Robin: What sort of traps?

Raven: Nothing to complicated. Just an electrical doorknob, marbles on the floor, and a few simple curse spells here or there.

Robin: Uh…I think I'll ask Beast Boy to go in this time.

Raven: Good choice. Uh…I'd…better go know.

Robin: Um…all right. See you later Raven. (Goes into his room)

Raven: (Sigh) Oh well…

Terra: Cupid hit you hard didn't he?

Raven: Huh? (Turns around and sees Terra standing behind her laughing) How long have you been standing there?

Terra: Long enough to know that you totally dig him.

Raven: So what if I like him?

Terra: Not much, there's just one little thing you over looked.

Raven: What?

Terra: HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!

Raven: Oh…ya…Starfire. (Sigh) I can't really compete with her can I?

Terra: I don't know. Beast Boy and Cyborg both say that you could give her a run for her money. And Aqualad can't even think about you without making a fool of himself.

Raven: Really?

Terra: Would I lie to you?

Raven: …Don't make me answer that.

Terra: (Sweat drop) I guess I deserved that. (Looks around) Can I tell you something?

Raven: Sure.

Terra: (Touching her index fingernails together) Uh…I really shouldn't be saying this but…well…

Raven: Spit it out.

Terra: Uh…Beast Boy told Robin to give you that note and not too read it himself. I was watching him trying to get a chance to tell you and well…he DIDN'T read it. I'm sorry Raven. (Leaves)

Raven: Oh…_I guess I shouldn't have really expected anything. I shouldn't ever get my hopes up. But still…that was a rotten thing for Beast Boy to do. Now how to take my revenge…_(Finds herself in the garage) How'd I get here? (Sees Robin's bike) Guess I might as well go out for a while.

Cyborg: (Comes in) Hey Rae. Where you going?

Raven: Out.

Cyborg: Well that's specific. Where are you really going?

Raven: No idea. I just got to get out of here before I go crazy.

Cyborg: Sounds like Cabin fever.

Raven: No, Beast Boy.

Cyborg: Same thing. Be home before 8.

Raven: What are you? My mom?

Cyborg: No, but the streets get dangerous after dark and Robin would kill me if anything happened to you.

Raven: Really?

Cyborg: (Shrugs) He'd do the same for all of us. (Leaves)

Raven: Ya…guess he would. (Rides off)

(6:35 p.m. outside that drive in like burger place. (You know, in the episode Car troubles?))

Random guy: Hey babe, what are you doing here all alone?

Raven: Waiting for it to get dark to get my friends freaked out.

Random guy: Ah. Can I buy you something?

Raven: No. (Gets on her bike and heads to the theatres)

(In the theatres and buys a ticket to a movie without anybody else there)

_Movie: Girl: But how could you leave me? And for her! _

_Boy: I'm sorry my dear, but I don't love you, I love her, and I always have and always will. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a date. _

_Girl: (Crying hysterically) _

_Boy: Don't cry woman, you're making a scene (Leaves) _

Raven: Boring.

Slade: Oh I don't know. I like all the broken hearts and crying.

Raven: Huh? (Looks around and sees Slade sitting behind her) Oh shit. (Makes a run for the doors)

Slade: (Blocks her way) Come now. Aren't you at least going to give me a fight?

Raven: (Grabs her communicator)

Robin: (Comes into view) What is it Raven?

Raven: Slade. I'm at the cinema and- (Slade kicks her communicator to the ground and crushes it.) Hey! I was using that!

Slade: I noticed. Are the rumours true then? Has the great Raven lost all her powers? Reduced to nothing but a pitiful human child with no use to anyone?

Raven: (Running through the aisles) _Damn, how does he know? How does he always know? Robin, you had better get here soon. _(Trips and falls straight in front of Slade) Aww shit. (Jumps up and punches him in the stomach)

Slade: (Looks shocked and backs into the shadows)

Raven: Cool, it worked. (Gets punched in the back of the head) Ow…(Starts blacking out)

Slade: So then it is true…interesting…

Robin: TEEN TITANS GO! (Runs to Raven)

Slade: Goodbye Black Bird. I'm sure we'll meet you again soon. (Disappears)

Robin: Raven? Raven are you all right? Raven? RAVEN!

Raven: (Blacks out)

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Miyu: OOH…cliffy…

Rain: Whatever.

Miyu: Loving friend aren't you?

Rain: The best.

Miyu: PLEASE REVIEW! Just say good story continue PLEASE! Ok bye-bye.


	8. Goodbye

Miyu: I'm so sorry for taking so long! But school started again and you know the drill.

Rain: If you quit with the excuses you can start the story sooner ya know.

Miyu: RIGHT! I don't own the Teen Titans but I really wish I did.

Rain: Wishes don't come true.

Miyu: Says you.

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Memory  
Chapter #8: Goodbye.  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

(Raven's room 9: 45 pm.)

Raven: (Opens her eyes and sits up) _What? Where's Slade? Why…_(Get's up and walks to the door opening it a crack.)

Terra: Will she be ok?

Cyborg: Ya, she should be conscious soon. She took a nasty punch to the head though. Another hit like that could leave her disabled.

Starfire: (Comes towards them from Robin's room)

Beast Boy: How's Robin doing?

Starfire: He feels like her injuries were his fault. He has locked himself in his room and refuses to come out. (Sighs) He says that when she awakens he will send her to Gotham City for protection.

Cyborg: He's taking things to hard. It was my fault for letting her go out at night. She hasn't learned enough defence.

Beast Boy: Come on this is Raven were talking about. Even if you had said no she would have left anyways.

Cyborg: Still…

Terra: (Looks at her watch) Yikes! It's already 10 o'clock; we should get to bed, I'll bet you that Slade's going to try something tomorrow morning.

Beast Boy: He does have a reputation for calling early. I'll see if Raven's ok. (Turns to the door and sees it open a crack) Huh? Was this open?

Cyborg: (Turns around) No…I closed it fully…(Opens the door but Raven's already back in bed) I guess I did leave it open. Come on, we should all go now. Who knows how loud we were. (Pushes everybody away from Raven's room)

Raven: (Waits for them to leave and then sits up) Gotham City? If I get sent there…it's only a matter of time till I get kicked out…(Get's up and looks out her window) If I stay here I may stay on the team but then I'd be putting everyone in danger…(Looks at the mountains and sees a small patch of lights on the side of the mountain halfway up.) Hmm…isn't that Riverview city? No one would think of looking there for me…would they? (Looks around and sees a piece of spare paper) If I leave them a note they may let me back on the team…and not look for me…

_I'm sorry but it's for the best of everyone if I just leave until my powers come back…after all…Slade can't get me or you guys if he doesn't know were I am. I promise to return when my allergy wears off. Do me a favour and don't look for me…you wont find me. But just to keep you busy here's a clue…I'm in the last place you'd expect. (No not the Arctic BB) -Raven_

Raven: (Folds the note and leaves it next to her bed on the nightstand. Takes out a backpack and stuffs a few items of clothing and a few necessities in it. Goes to her door and stops for a second. Looks down at her locket and sighs) I guess it's for the best…(Takes it off and notices for the first time a lock and key on it. Takes the key out and makes sure the lock is closed before putting the key in an envelope with another note to Beast Boy) Sorry guys…this is for you as much as it is for me. (Goes down to the garage and goes to her bike.) Knowing Cyborg this thing is loaded with transceivers and such (Takes out Cyborg tool box and gets to work) this could take a while…

(30 minutes later)

Raven: (Stands up and takes out the last homing devise.) Finally…(Looks around and sees the 35 transceivers and homing devices that were on the bike.) You'd think they expected me to run away…then again…that's kind of what I'm doing…(Get's on the bike and starts the engine) Goodbye everyone. I'll see you again sometime. (Leaves)

(Upstairs in Beast Boy's room)

Beast Boy: (Sits up and looks around) Huh? What woke me up…(Goes to his window and sees a dark dot skimming over the surface of the bay towards the shore.) What's that?

(Eyes widen) Oh no! That must be Raven! (Runs towards Raven's room and burst through the door) RAVEN! (Sees her empty bed) Oh no…oh no…CYBORG ROBIN! RAVEN'S GONE! (Cyborg and Robin run in)

Robin: What do you mean gone?

Beast Boy: Uh…not here…currently absent…GONE!

(Star and Terra run in)

Terra: Where's Raven?

Beast Boy: Gone!

Starfire: We must find her!

Cyborg: Come on, she might be downstairs! (Runs to the garage and sees the Transceivers everywhere) Damn! Guess that wont work.

Robin: We have to find her! What if Slade finds her…or what if her injuries get worse…or…or…

Beast Boy: (Comes in reading the note) Dude…she doesn't want us to go after her.

Robin: What do you mean? (Reads the note)

Starfire: Robin?

Robin: (Throws the note on the ground and crumples it with his foot.) I don't care if she doesn't want us to find her…we have to go anyways. TITANS GO!

(Back with Raven)

Raven: (Steers through the empty streets) At least I won't have any witnesses. (Sighs and looks back towards the tower) What the…(Sees the Titans flying towards the city) Guess I was too loud) Revs the engine and speeds the engine silently observed by Slade.

Slade: Poor kid'll do anything to keep her friends safe. (Smiles evilly) Make's there minds so much funner to mess with. (Disappears)

Raven: (Heading towards the mountains) If I get to the tree line I can take the rural streets all the way to Riverview and no one will know.

(With the Titans)

Starfire: (Into the communicator) I'm sorry Robin, she is not downtown.

Beast Boy: (Morphs into a human and perches on the large bridge) Ya, she ain't heading to Gotham City either.

Robin: Of course she isn't, she said she didn't want to go there remember?

Cyborg: Then were did she go? There aren't many cities around here that you can go to without a plane.

Terra: Ya, and the Airport police have been notified; they wont let her on a plane.

Aqualad: (Underwater) Why don't we meet at the Tower and tick off the nearby cities. Maybe the answer is in a map.

Beast Boy: Dude…that's weird enough to be true.

Robin: All right then, everyone meet at the Tower. I'll find the neighbouring cities.

(Back with Raven)

Raven: (Looks up at the sky) Almost morning. I'd better get a move on it if I want to get there soon. (Makes the bike go faster. Sees a sign that says RIVERVIEW CITY NEXT EXIT.) Better turn here. (Takes the exit and begins seeing scattered horse farms along the road.) Of course, Riverview is just a small town surrounded by a bunch of farms.

(A.N: It's till pretty dark mind you.)

Raven: (Doesn't notice a small rock a few meters ahead) I wonder were the inn is? I could probably get a good- (Her bike hits the rock, and since she's going so fast she speeds out of control and hits a tree…hard.) Ow…(Feels her head were she was hit before and feels the injury get worse.) Aww damn…(Blacks out)

Boy who lives at the farm she crashed into: Hey Grandpa, what was the noise? (Goes out side and sees Raven) GRANDPA THERE'S A GIRL OU HERE!

Grandpa: (Comes out and sees Raven) Well don't just stand their boy we've got to get her to the hospital, call the ambulance.

Boy: Got it. (Goes to call the hospital)

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

Miyu: (Sighs unhappily) This wasn't as sad and drastic as I hoped it would be…

Rain: Does it have something to do with all the sugar your eating?

Miyu: (Looks at the chocolate in her hand) Chocolate isn't sugar.

Rain: Yes it is you idiot.

Miyu: (Stick out her tongue) Mind your own business Rain.

Rain: Whatever. REVIEW!


	9. A new Life

Miyu: Hey ya! Welcome to chappie number NINE of memory!

Rain: Wow, so you really are going through with this one eh?

Miyu: Told you I would.

Rain: I bet you 10dollarsyou wont finish up to chapter 15.

Miyu: I'll take that bet.

Rain: Good. Miyu doesn't own the Teen Titans.

(A.N: Oh, and for those of you who aren't getting the story so far, Raven's lost her powers due to an allergic reaction from a necklace she got for her birthday. Yes she still wears it because if she didn't her powers would destroy all of Jump city and the surrounding cities too. When Slade found out that she really was powerless, Raven decided to leave. When she reached a small city (Riverview City) her motorcycle went out of control and hit a tree on the property of an old farmer and his orphaned grandson.)

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Memory  
Chapter #9: A new life  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

(Riverview National Hospital, emergency room, waiting room)

Nurse: (Walks over to the teen boy nervously sitting in his seat) Excuse me, are you the boy who brought in the purple haired teen girl with the head injuries?

Boy: Yes. Is she all right? (Follows her into the patients ward)

Nurse: For the most part yes. Her head injuries weren't too severe but she did lose a lot of blood. We expect a full recovery except for one thing…

Boy: Yes?

Nurse: (Opens the door to show the girl propped up on a pillow and reading a book) She has no memory past waking up in the hospital.

Raven: Hello. Who are you?

Briar: My name is Briar Kateson. My grandfather runs the farm where you crashed.

Raven: Oh.

Nurse: (Leaves)

Briar: (Sits down in the chair next to her bed) So…you can't remember anything?

Raven: Yes.

Briar: I brought the bag that was attached to your motorcycle (Gives her the bag) maybe it'll help you remember who you are.

Raven: (Take the bag) Thank you.

Briar: (Sees her locket next to the bed) Is that yours?

Raven: (Looks at the Locket) Apparently.

Briar: (Picks up the Locket and tries to open it) It's locked.

Raven: Figures.

Briar: Looks at the cover. Uh…To Raven, siblings forever. –BB.

Raven: Who's BB?

Briar: Hoping you could tell me. I guess your names Raven.

Raven: Guess so.

Briar: Your so calm considering you just lost your memory and you don't know who you are or where your from.

Raven: For some odd reason I don't really feel panicky. I almost feel like this is what should have happened.

Briar: What are you? A medium?

Raven: (Shrugs) Could be for all I know.

Briar: True.

Nurse: (Comes back with Briar' s grandfather.)

Grandfather (Yes that is his name): Briar, there you are.

Briar: Hey Grandpa, this is Raven. She's a medium.

Raven: (Sighs) For as much as I could be one, I could just as well not be one.

Nurse: How do you know that your name is Raven?

Raven: (Shows her the locket)

Nurse: Now why didn't we think of that? With your permission Raven, could we scan the necklace to see what city it was made in? We might be able to track someone who knows you that way.

Raven: (About to nod and then has second thoughts) Uh…I don't know…

Nurse: Pardon?

Raven: I…I don't know…

Nurse: I'll return the locket right away.

Raven: It's not that it's just that…I'm not sure if I want to know more about who I was.

Briar: What do you mean?

Raven: I'm not sure…I just…oh I don't know. (Turns to the nurse) I don't mean to be rude but I'd rather find out about my past all on my own.

Nurse: Oh of course.

Briar: When can she leave the hospital?

Nurse: She could leave right now, but since she's only a child we'll need to find her a foster home before she can leave.

Grandfather: Excuse me miss…but would it be all right for me to take custody of the girl? Until, her guardian is found that is.

Nurse: I'm sure we could find that possible. (Leaves)

(Next Morning)

Briar: (Goes into Raven's hospital room) Hey Raven, are you ready to go?

Raven: (Stands up) Yup. (Walks with him to the front on the hospital)

Grandfather: (Sitting in the car) Come on kids, I don't have all day.

Briar: (Opens the door for Raven and slides in after her)

Raven: (Looking out the window) Where are we again?

Briar: Riverview City. It's pretty much just a small city on the side of the mountain overlooking all the big cities around here.

Raven: What big cities?

Briar: Uh…Gotham City, Lake City, Jem City, Jump City, Walk City…

Raven: Walk city? Your kidding right?

Briar: No, seriously. I don't know who named these cities but one thing is for sure; they need help…a lot of help.

Raven: (Laughs) That's funny.

Briar: (Smiles) Thanks.

Grandfather: (Parks the car in the driveway next to Raven's bike) We're here.

Briar: (Opens the door and helps Raven out) So…I'll show you to your room and then…maybe I can give you a tour around town.

Raven: Sure. (Follows Briar to her room)

Briar: (Opens a door for her that leads to a simple room with a bed, single dresser, vanity, and a computer.)

Raven: Wow, thanks.

Briar: Well…I'll let you get unpacked and then I'll meet you outside. (Leaves)

Raven: (Unpacks her things) _He's so nice…and funny. _(Goes to the window and sees an awesome view of the surrounding cities) Wow…it really is a great view from here…

Briar: (Comes back into the room) Ya, it should be named View City.

Raven: All you did was take out the River part in the word.

Briar: Your point?

Raven: Don't have one. Can you show me the town now?

Briar: (Smiles) Sure! (Leads her downstairs) Do you mind if we walk? It's not to far.

Raven: Sure, we can get to know each other better.

Briar: Guess so. (Heads to the main part of town closely followed by Raven)

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Miyu: Not ending it here. Now onto how the Titans are dealing with Raven's departure.

Rain: Read on you crazy people.

Miyu: DON'T CALL MY FANS CRAZY!  
T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

(In Jump City at the Titans Tower)

(Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Thunder, Lightning, and Mas Y Menos all came to help find Raven)

Cyborg: All right now ya'll listen up. I spent the whole night researching some of the Cities around here and I want you to pick TWO cities to look in.

Robin: As soon as you get there I want to hear from you, if you get in trouble I want to hear from you, if you find her I want to hear about it, if you don't I want to hear about it and then I want you to look again, and I ESPECCIALY want to hear from you if you encounter Slade. You can partner up if you want, the search will go better and faster if you do.

Cyborg: (Passes a list of cities to everyone)

Bee: Me and tin man will search Walk and Jem city.

Mas: We will take Lake city Y Rain City.

Menos: (Nods) Si.

Thunder: My brother and I will search the surrounding wilderness for her from the skies.

Cyborg: Good idea, I had forgotten about that.

Beast Boy: I'll look in Emerald City and Dirt City.

Terra: And I'll search Ruby and Sapphire City.

Aqualad: Hmm…Cyborg, you said that Raven's bike had a built in Submarine attachment correct?

Cyborg: Yes.

Aqualad: (Nods) In that case I'd better check the water again.

Robin: I've already called Batman and he's going to search Gotham City just incase, Speedy can you head over there and lend him a hand?

Speedy: Sure.

Starfire: And I will re-search Jump City.

Robin: (Nods) I'll stay at the Tower to get your information.

Cyborg: Well what're we all waiting for? TEEN TITANS GO!

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T  
Miyu: I repeat. I'm SO sorry it took so long to update.

Rain: REVIEW!


	10. Author's Note and added short story

Miyu: Hey ya, here's an author's not explaining why i havn't been updating for a while-

A/N: I'm so sorry guys. But the disk with ALL of my stories on it was stolen and even though i'm looking or a it as hard as i can, I don't think I'll find it. Here's the deal. i'm going to be re-doing the chapters to remember what's going on and once i finish the already done chapters I SWEAR that I'll do chapter 10 and so on k?

Rain: I knew you wouldn't get to chapter 15.

Miyu: i will, plus you never gave me a time limit.

Rain: Ok, when school ends.

Miyu: Graduation or-

Rain: THIS year you dingbat.

Miyu: Deal. And since i have to add a story onto this Author's note here's a little funny skit i made up.

BEAST BOY EATS MEAT!

(A normal day in the Titand Tower)

Beast Boy: (Walks into the room) Hey ya- ...guys?

(No one is there, kool twig-ball thingy goes across screen)

Beast Boy: Uh...hello? (Looks everywhere and can't find anyone) Well this...ROCKS! (Runs to the fridge) With no one here i can eat as much as i want, do anything i want, and no one will CARE! (Starts eating meat)

(Suddenly the Titans walk in)

Robin: Sorry Beast Boy, we got stuck in traffic on our way home from din- Beast Boy?

(Beast Boy turns around with a chiken bone sticking out of his mouth)

Raven: That's oddly disturbing even for you.

Starfire: I beleive our friend has misplaced his mind.

Terra: I'm goanna agree with Star on this one.

Cyborg: DUDE! Is that MY chiken? The chiken i was GOING TO EAT!

Beast Boy: (Swallows the bone) Uh...ya.

Cyborg: Well there's only one thing to do as i see it.

Beast Boy: WHat's that?

Cyborg: EAT YOU! (Swallows Beast boy) Mmm...taste like chiken.

Raven: Well that was yet again oddly disturbing. Anyone want to go to the beach?

Robin: sweet! Let me get my towel.

(Inside Cy's stomache)

Beast Boy: (Eating old meat) Yum...I could make this work out ya know?

THE END


End file.
